


Rescued

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Princess Kathryn Janeway tries to make sense of her new situation.
Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash February





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'Princess/Queen AU'.

"Oh, you're awake!" The loud voice exacerbated Kathryn Janeway's headache and she didn't quite stifle a groan of pain. Quieter, the voice continued, "Sorry. Should have realized you'd have a headache. Would you like some painkillers?"

Kathryn forced her eyes open to focus on the woman standing near the bed. She looked to be in her early twenties with light tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes and ridges on her forehead. _Klingon? The ridges aren't prominent enough. Half?_ Unable to keep her eyes open, Kathryn closed them and nodded. "Please?"

"I'm putting them and a glass of water next to the bed," the woman told her, still keeping her voice quiet.

Cracking her eyes open, Kathryn spotted them and downed the pills and some of the water. After a few moments, the pain subsided and she was able to sit up and look around. The room was small and sparsely furnished. "Where am I?"

"I... don't know if I should tell you," the woman replied, fidgeting with her hands. "That's for the Commander to decide."

Taking another sip of the water, Kathryn asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"Kathryn Janeway, Princess of the Federation," the woman answered promptly, unconsciously standing taller and straighter. "Some of the others were all for leaving you in that Cardassian prison, but the Commander insisted we bring you along."

She nodded, wincing at the memory of the prison in question. "I'm grateful to you and your commander for my rescue. Now what's going to happen to me?"

"B'Elanna?" A deep, masculine voice called through the door. "Has our guest woken up?"

The woman, apparently named B'Elanna, turned to call back. "Yes, and she has questions."

"May I come in?" The man pitched his voice louder, as if to address both women.

Kathryn nodded when B'Elanna glanced at her curiously. Returning the nod, B'Elanna pressed the button next to the door. It opened to reveal a familiar figure: a tall, broad-shouldered man with darker tan skin, brown eyes, and a tattoo curved over his left eyebrow. Her shoulders slumped when she saw him. "Chakotay, it's good to see you."

"I wondered if you'd remember me," Chakotay responded with a relieved smile. "It's been a few years, after all."

B'Elanna glanced back and forth between them. "Sir?"

"I was part of the Royal Guard assigned to protect Princess Kathryn," Chakotay explained, moving a chair closer to the bed and sitting down. "I resigned a few years ago for personal reasons and joined the Maquis."

Chewing her bottom lip for a moment, B'Elanna remarked, "Clearly, whoever replaced you isn't as good, given where we found Her Highness."

"They fought hard," Kathryn protested, dimly remembering her abduction. "The Cardassians had inside information, so they _knew_ how to overcome them."

Chakotay frowned at that. "We have evidence that they can surgically alter themselves to look like other races."

"Seska," B'Elanna snarled the name, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

Kathryn shrugged. "Until we know how they got their information, it might be best if I hid amongst your group."

"Is there _anyone_ in the Royal Guard that you trust beyond a shadow of a doubt?" Chakotay asked, leaning forward in the chair.

She nodded, unhesitating. "Tuvok. You remember him."

"Yes, I do." Chakotay's smile was fondly exasperated. "Give us some time to figure out a way to get a message to him."

Kathryn nodded again, relieved. "Thank you, Chakotay."

"I may be Maquis now, but I'm still loyal to the Federation." He extended his hand to her. After a moment, she placed hers in it and he squeezed gently but firmly. "Rest and recover your strength, your Highness."

She smiled wryly. "You may as well get used to calling me Kathryn, if I'm going to be posing as Maquis for the foreseeable future."

"You can't use Janeway as your last name," B'Elanna pointed out. "It's too familiar."

After a moment's thought, she suggested, "How about O'Donnel?"

"Welcome to the Maquis, Katie O'Donnel," Chakotay told her with a grin. "B'Elanna, do you mind staying and telling Katie what she needs to know?"

B'Elanna nodded. "Of course, Chakotay."

"Thank you." Standing up, he squeezed her shoulder before leaving the room.

After a short silence, Kathryn gestured to the empty chair. "Please, B'Elanna, have a seat."

"What should I call you?" B'Elanna asked, sitting down.

Smiling ruefully, Kathryn replied, "Katie will be fine. What should I call _you_?"

"My friends call me B'Elanna," she answered, the tension in her shoulders easing. "Someone years ago called me BLT. I punched him in the nose."

Tilting her head curiously, Kathryn asked, "BLT? Why?"

"My last name is Torres," B'Elanna clarified with a diffident shrug. "He thought he was being funny, I guess."

Kathryn shifted to sit cross-legged on the bed. "I like B'Elanna better. So, what will I be doing as a member of the Maquis?"

"That depends on what skills you have," B'Elanna countered. "What do princesses study?"

Grinning, Kathryn settled in for a nice chat. _I like her. Sneaky, Chakotay. Very sneaky._

**Author's Note:**

> I have _nothing_ developed for this AU beyond what's written up above.


End file.
